monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
General Atum
General Atum is a the Earth-type general. He specializes in the tanking departement, but he can also deal good amounts of damage. Overview General Atum is one of the best generals with General Nishant and General Thetys. He is very bulky and he can make himself even bulkier. Sure, he is not the bulkiest monster (Ouros is), but he is a close second. His move Armored Troops gives a full shield to all allies, which is hands down the best shield move in the game. He can double its life, stun all foes, deal damage, has a zero cooldown move...General Atum is so versatile and tanky, a lot of people struggles to decide which general between him and Thetys is the best. Atum is not without flaws, however. He has a bad Dark-type weakness, which is very common and his best moves have enormous cooldowns. Pros: *General Atum is very versatile and can perform a lot of roles. *He is very bulky and can reflect damage. *He has the best shield move in the game. *He can stun all foes at once. *Being a general, he got great stats and a good trait. Cons: *His best moves have very big cooldowns. *His moves require a lot of stamina Recommended Movesets General of Tanks *Atum's Mace (60 Special dmg w/ 35 stamina, no CD) *Earth Offensive (AoE 30 Earth dmg + Stun w/ 33 stamina, 3-turn CD) *Hard as Rock (Double Life + Damage Mirror w/ 28 stamina, 5-turn CD) *Armored Troops (AoE ally Shield Life for 2 turns w/ 34 stamina, 4-turn CD) *'3 Speed Runes'/3 Team Speed Runes Atum can double its life and reflect back damage using Hard as Rock, so this should be used right after Earth Offensive, which is your multi-stun move. Armored Troops is the infamous shield move. I recommend using it two turns after using Hard as Rock as you will get to your normal life amount, but the shield power will be the one from your double-life form. Atum's Mace is your anti-Timerion move, since it got no cooldown. It deals normal damage to everything and packs a solid 60 base power. Master of Earth Assaults *Powerful Mace/Atum's Mace (Powerful for 45 Special dmg + Stun w/ 30 stamina, 1-turn CD) / ( Atum's for 60 Special dmg w/ 35 stamina, no CD) *Earth Offensive (AoE 30 Earth dmg + Stun w/ 33 stamina, 3-turn CD) *Earth Army Assault ( AoE 45 Earth dmg w/ 36 stamina, 3-turn CD) *Hard as Rock/Armored Troops (Hard for Double Life + Damage Mirror w/ 28 stamina, 5-turn CD) / (Armored for AoE ally Shield Life for 2 turns w/ 34 stamina, 4-turn CD) *'2 Power Runes, 1 Life Rune' This Atum is more about attacking than defending, unlike the one above. Earth Offensive is your typical multi-stun move, which shouldn't be wasted. Earth Army Assault deals a solid 45 base power Earth damage to all foes. Powerful Mace stuns one target, but Atum's Mace is more powerful and got no cooldown. The last move dépends on what your team needs. Armored Troops should be used if you want your team to get defensive support. If you don't think that is necessary, Hard as Rock is your way to go. Counters Powerful Dark-type monsters can bypass Atum's defensive power. Noctum is really good at this, since it got a move that can remove good effects and thus, Atum's shields. Barbatos can also annihilate Atum with Master of Pain and all that crazy stuff. R.O.F.L. should get mentioned here as he can remove shields with his unique status condition: Illuminati Confirmed. However, you should be wary of the Master of Earth Assaults Atum, since R.O.F.L. doesn't want to take an Earth Army Assault in the face.